Gilligan in Oz
by Doll Girl
Summary: Gilligan's clumsiness seems to have hit an all time high and everyone is angry with him once again. After making a wish to be able to change he is sent on a journey that may help him realize that he is fine just the way he is.
1. Gilligan in Trouble Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilligan's Island nor the Wizard of Oz.

Chapter 1: Gilligan's Broken Heart

Gilligan sighed as he sat at the lagoon. The day hadn't been going well for him. At breakfast he had tripped and knocked Mary Ann's breakfast to the ground. After that he had brought back a bucket of water that the Professor had asked for but had run into Mrs Howell spilling the water all over her. The Skipper had ordered him to catch some fish and on the way he had run into the clothesline.

All of that was just before lunch and everyone was mad at him.

The first mate looked up at the sky wishing with all his might that he could change who he was. Maybe then he wouldn't be such a pest. If only he could go to a place where there wasn't any trouble.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby…" Gilligan sang sadly as tears sprang to his eyes. "Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true."

His voice choked as he remembered the harsh words. Clumsy...catastrophe...idiot…cowardly...

He shut his eyes as a tear fell. He sighed. "Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find me. Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow." He looked up as tears fell freely down his face. "Why then...oh why can't I…" He sighed. "If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow...why oh why can't I…"

Gilligan sighed as he looked out at the water. He flinched when he heard the Skipper calling him and turned to see the big man stalk over to him still obviously angry.

"Gilligan don't just sit there! Make yourself useful for a change!"

Gilligan winced as he stood up. "I'm sorry Skipper…"

Skipper frowned as his anger cooled down to a simmer. "We have to prepare for a storm Gilligan. The Professor found a better cave that can fit all of us and our supplies."

"You sure my help would be a good idea?" Gilligan asked warily.

"We need everybody Little Buddy."

Gilligan just nodded as he followed the Skipper back to camp where he was greeted with a cold shoulder from the others. He just sighed as he helped everyone move their things.

By the time most of the things were taken care of the storm had come and gotten worse.

"There's just one more thing to get. Gilligan will you go back and get the radio?" The Professor asked.

The first mate nodded as he eagerly escaped the looks he was getting.

The wind blew as he made his way to the camp and began his search for the radio. He found it in the Howell hut but the moment he did a large gust of wind flew in and knocked Mrs Howell's mirror off of the wall and made it fly hitting him in the head! Gilligan let out a yelp of pain before his world went black and he fell on the bed.

He didn't see the hurricane that came ashore and didn't feel the hut rise up off of the ground and get carried away…

Please R&R!


	2. Over The Rainbow

Author's note: I have no idea how the formatting got so screwed up! I am so sorry! Here's the fixed chapter!

Gilligan groaned as his eyes flickered open and he sat up holding his head. He looked around and winced at the broken mirror. "Great bad enough I'm gonna have Mrs Howell mad at me but I'm gonna have seven years of bad luck!" He got up and stumbled to the door before opening it.

The sight was not what he was expecting! The first mate gawked as he looked around!

Instead of the familiar sight of the camp he saw a bunch what looked like a small city! In the center was a raised platform and a road made of yellow bricks. The plants were something he'd never seen before!

GIlligan stepped out and looked around dazed. "Where am I…? I don't think I'm on the island anymore!" The more he looked around the more bewildered he became! "Hello? Is anybody here?"

All of a sudden he saw a bubble float towards him and stepped back when there was a faint pink light. He stared at a beautiful blonde dressed in a pink ballgown and tall crown. In her hand was a staff with a star on top. She looked a bit like Mrs Howell. "Now I...I know I'm not on the island…!"

The Mrs Howell look alike went over to him. "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

Gilligan blinked and pointed to himself. "Who me?" When she nodded he gulped. "I'm not a witch! I'm Gilligan!"

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Well I'm a little confused. The munchkins called me because a witch dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East." She pointed to the house. "There's the house," she pointed to him. 'Here you are," She pointed back to the house. "And that's all thats left of the Wicked Witch."

Gilligan stared at a pair of striped socks with red loafers stuck out. His eyes widened! "I didn't do it!"

"So the Munchkins want to know are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

Gilligan gulped before turning to her. "I didn't do it! I'm not a witch! For one thing I'm a boy and another witches are old and ugly!"

There was a chorus of giggles!

"What was that?" Gilligan asked looking around.

"The Munchkins. They're laughing because I am a witch. I"m Glinda, the Witch of the North."

"Oh! Uh...I'm sorry Miss Glinda…!"

She only smiled. "It's alright. You have saved them from the tyranny of the Wicked Witch of the East." She walked past him. "It's alright you may all come out and thank him!"

Gilligan watched mesmerized as brightly clothed little people stepped out of their hiding places.

"You are their national hero Dear Boy."

Gilligan relaxed as the Munchkins rushed forward and thanked him. He smiled a little glad to have been able to do something right...even if he had no control over it!

But even as he watched the celebrations his heart felt sick. He missed his friends. He missed the Skipper. He turned to Glinda. "Mis Glinda how do I get home?"

Before she could speak there was a boom and a large puff of smoke! Glinda pulled the boy to her protectively as a man with green skin and dressed in black hunter's gear appeared!

Gilligan gulped! "Who's that?!"

Glinda frowned. "That's the Wicked Wizard of the West. He's worse than the witch."

Gilligan gulped as the man approached them. "Who kill my sister? Was it you?!"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean for it to happen!" Gilligan said gulping.

"Well boy I can cause accidents too!"

"Aren't you forgetting the ruby shoes?" Glinda asked.

The man smirked. "Oh yes...the shoes…" He turned and walked over.

Only for the legs and shoes to vanish! He turned around! "They're gone! What have you done with them?!" He approached the two. "Give them back to me or I'll…!"

"It's too late! There they are and there they'll stay!" She used her want to point to Gilligan's feet.

Gilligan looked down and his eyes went wide! Instead of his usual sneakers those red shoes were on his feet!

He looked up at the furious wizard. "Give me back those shoes. I'm the only one who knows how to use them! Give them back to me...give them back!"

"Keep tight inside of them. They're magic must be very powerful or he wouldn't want them so badly!"

The wizard snarled. "Stay out of this Glinda or I'll fix you as well!"

Glinda only waved him off. 'Oh pooh! You have no power here! Begone before somebody drops a house on you too!"

The wizard glanced up frowning before glaring at Gilligan. "Alright. I'll bide my time. As for you boy I can't attend to you here and now as I'd like but try to stay out of my way! Just try! I'll get you boy!" He then stepped away and vanished in another puff of smoke!

Gilligan gulped as Glinda reassured he Munchkins. She then turned to him. "I'm afraid you've made an enemy of the wicked wizard. The sooner you get out of Oz altogether the safer you'll see Dear Boy."

He nodded. "Yeah but...how do I get back to the island? I can't go the way I came."

She nodded as she lead him down to the yellow brick road. "That's true. The only one that could help you would be the great and powerful WIzard of Oz himself."

"Wizard of Oz? Is he good or bad?" Gilligan asked.

She chuckled. "Very good but very mysterious. He lives in the Emerald City and that's a long journey from here. Did you bring your broomstick with you?"

Gilligan shook his head. "No I...I haven't."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to walk. All you have to do is follow the yellow brick road."

Gilligan looked down seeing the road before looking at her.

"And remember don't let those shoes off your feet for a moment or you'll be at the mercy of the dreadful wizard," Glinda said kissing his forehead.

He nodded taking a deep breath. He was on his own. No Skipper. No Professor. No one. He frowned. "But what happens if I…"

She smiled as the bubble formed around her. "Just follow the yellow brick road."

Gilligan watched her fly away before looking down at his ruby shoe covered feet before taking the first step towards the Emerald City. Within minutes he was at the border of Munchkin City and met by a short woman who gave him provisions in a small basket. He thanked her and continued on his way. His thoughts only on getting home.

He frowned as he walked. But which home? Pennsylvania or the island? If he went to Pennsylvania he could get everyone rescued. Of course that was assuming anybody believed him.

And...what about his friends? Sure they'd been in bad moods as of late but these bouts happened sometimes. In fact...this was the first time since the hunt that they snapped at him. They'd all been wound tight and in fact part of his depression had been because of what Kinkaid had done.

His mind replayed the moments after the hunt. The second he had climbed out of the tree disguise Skipper had held him for the longest moment and when he did finally let go the Professor had embraced him hard. He remembered feeling both of them shaking. He remembered the reunion when he got back. But most of all he remembered that night when all of the Castaways had brought blankets and pillows and made a bed on the sandy beach. They all slept under the stars and the love he had felt from them was overwhelming.

As Gilligan nibbled on a bit of bread he wondered just what he was going to do.


	3. A New Friend

Gilligan continued to walk until he reached apart where the road split in three different directions. He looked around. "Great NOW which way do I go?"

"Excuse me that ways a very nice way!"

Gilligan blinked and looked around! "Huh? WHo said that?!"

All he saw was a scarecrow pointing down the road. He cocked his head to the side. "Scarecrows don't talk…"

The second he turned away…

"It's pleasant down that way too!"

Gilligan looked back at the scarecrow and noticed that he was pointing the other way! He blinked! "Huh?! That's funny...wasn't he pointing the other way?"

To GIlligan's shock the scarecrow crossed his arms. "Of course people do go both ways!"

Gilligan didn't know whether to run or not! His eyes went wide as he walked to the fence and looked up at the scarecrow. It was then that he noticed that he looked a bit like the Professor. "You did say something didn't you?"

The scarecrow shook his head before smiling and nodding.

"Can't you make up your mind?" Gilligan asked.

The scarecrow shrugged. "Actually I can't. I don't have a brain. Only straw."

"How can you talk if you don't have a brain?" Gilligan asked.

The scarecrow shrrgged. "I don't know. But some people without brains do a lot of talking. Don't they?"

Gilligan had to grin. "I know Skipper and a millionaire that would agree with you!" He went over. "I'm Gilligan."

The Scarecrow nodded to him. "How do you do?"

"Very well thank you," Gilligan said smiling.

The scarecrow sighed. "Well I'm not feeling at all well. It's very tedious being up here wit ha hole up your back!"

Gilligan winced. "I can imagine. Can't you get down?"

"Well no I...well…"

Gilligan went to the back of the pole the scarecrow was on. All he saw was a nail sticking out. "I'm afraid I don't see anything…"

"Well...I'm not bright about doing things but...if you just bend the nail down in the back maybe I'll slip off!"

Gilligan pushed the nail and sure enough the straw man fell!

Gilligan rushed over. "Are you alright?"

Scarecrow chuckled! "Oh I'm fine! Nothing hurts me...well except a lighted match!"

Gilligan nodded. "I don't blame you for that." He saw the sad look on Scarecrow's face. "What's the matter?"

He sighed. "Nothing you should be concerned about. Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to see the Wizard in the Emerald City so he can send me back home to the island," Gilligan said.

"What island?" Scarecrow asked curiously.

"Well you see a few years ago I was the first mate of a boat that beached on an island way off from Hawaii…"

"What's Hawaii?"

"Oh that's an island off the mainland…"

"Another island? You left one island and went to another?"

Gilligan rubbed the back of his neck. "Not by choice! We were shipwrecked during a bad storm!"

"So which island is home?"

Gilligan had to think about that for a minute. "Gosh I...well right now it's this one. There's six others. We're family."

After a minute Scarecrow frowned. "If I went with you do you think the Wizard would give me some brains?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. You'd better not because I have a Wicked Wizard mad at me and you might get into trouble," Gilligan said.

Scarecrow put a gloved hand on Gilligan's. "Please take me with you. I'd face a whole box of lighted matches for the chance at getting some brains! Please Gilligan!"

Gilligan sighed before smiling. "Of course I will!" He helped his new friend up. "To Oz!"

Scarecrow grinned. "To Oz!"

They linked arms and skipped off straight ahead down the yellow brick road!

As they made their way Gilligan suddenly had a flashback of a few minutes after the hunt and after he had been reunited with the others. It was of the Professor's check up for injuries. He had been thorough and precise and once he was done the calm makeshift doctor was replaced by worried friend as he pulled Gilligan to him in a tight embrace. Relief came off of him in waves.

It made the young sailor realize just how close he had gotten to the teacher. He realized as well how even before the hurricane the Professor had sent him out to get the radio for the sole purpose of getting him away from the others and out of, what he had believed, was harms way.

Gilligan's breath hitched and the Scarecrow looked at him in concern. "I'm ok...just homesick."

The straw man nodded and squeezed his hand. "I'll help get you home Gilligan. I promise. I won't leave you alone."

_'Don't worry Gilligan. We'll look after you. I promise. I won't leave you alone,'_ came the Professor's voice in Gilligan's head that was just as comforting as when the words were first spoken.

Gilligan took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you…"

Please R&R!

Author's note: As you can see I've deviated from the original Oz plot a little bit. There is a reason for it. This is Gilligan's journey. Not Dorothy's. As you can see this is set not long after the episode "The Hunter". Stay tuned to find out what I have in store for our young sailor!


	4. Meeting The Girls

The two friends continued down the road before stopping at at what looked like a giant tea set that had been smashed all to pieces! Gilligan's eyes went wide as he and Scarecrow approached the broken china...and realized that it was like Munchkinland only smaller and made of china!

"What happened here?" Gilligan asked swallowing.

Scarecrow frowned. "It looks like the Wicked Wizard of the West has been here. All he knows how to do is kill and harm."

Gilligan frowned in sadness. "Gosh...I know what it's like to be on the other end of such cruelty. You think someone may have survived?"

"I don't know. Lets take a look."

As Gilligan looked around and saw the broken bodies of the China people he felt tears in his eyes. They hadn't stood a chance…

He stopped and stared at one particular shattered doll that had on a white hat, red sweater, and bright blue eyes. He knelt down and shakingly picked up the pieces.

The wizard had shattered this doll just as Kinkaid had shattered him.

He choked back a sob as he dropped the pieces and put his head in his hands. "Oh God…!"

Scarecrow immediately knelt down and put an arm around him. "I'm sure…"

"No," Gilligan said. "All that horrible man knows how to do is destroy!" At this point Gilligan didn't know if he was talking about the Wicked Wizard or Jonathan Kinkaid!

The Scarecrow didn't know what to do. He looked upon hearing footsteps and drew in a breath! "Gilligan look!"

Gilligan looked up and his own breath caught in his throat. Walking up to them was a small girl made of china with brown hair in pigtails and in a red and white checkered dress. The girl was cracked but not broken! "Hello."

The girl smiled at him. "I'm Elleree, the last of the China People. Can you help us?"

Gilligan frowned. "I...I don't know."

She sighed before seeing the broken doll in front of him. Her eyes watered. "He was my best friend. He made sure I was hid when the Wizard attacked."

"He's a hero," Scarecrow said.

A hero. This doll hadn't been shattered as merely a casualty. He'd been shattered because he was protecting his friend. Gilligan felt like he'd been slapped! He looked at Elleree. She had a crack along the side of her face. He realized that he wasn't broken at all. Just merely cracked like she was.

"I'm Gilligan," he said as he gently picked her up.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

Gilligan smiled. "We're going to see the Wizard of Oz. I'm hoping he can send me home."

"And give me a brain," Scarecrow said.

"Do you think he can give me a family?" she asked.

"Uh…" Gilligan was unsure. "Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask."

She nodded. "Ok!"

Gilligan stood up and put her in his basket to keep her safe. "You sure are chipper."

Elleree looked at him. "I have to keep faith that everything will be alright in the end."

Faith...something Gilligan always tried to hang onto. "It's...hard sometimes."

The small doll put her hands on his arm that held the basket. "You're right. Especially when bad things happen but if you believe in good things than good things will happen. My friend always said that. He was the most gentle doll I ever knew…" She looked down sadly.

Gilligan smiled a little. "I have a friend that says the same thing about me."

Elleree smiled at him. "I bet she says you're sweet!"

Gilligan blushed. "Heh she's twice as sweet as me!"

Scarecrow listened in amusement as Elleree giggled!

They continued down the road and entered what looked like a forest. They didn't get far into it when they heard a scream! Gilligan put Elleree in the Scarecrow's arms before darting towards the sound finding a large flying monkey harassing a woman made of tin! He didn't even stop and stare at that. He just ran forward. "Hey! Leave the lady alone!"

The monkey grunted at him and Gilligan was faintly reminded of Ramoo! He grunted again and flew away!

Gilligan went over to the shiny woman and helped her up. "Are you ok Ma'am?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Oh my hero!" She threw her arms around him and the poor first mate had to turn his head to keep from getting kissed on the mouth! She giggled. "Oh thank you! That horrid creature wouldn't leave me alone!"

Gilligan looked at her and noticed that she had shiny red metal hair that was done up and wore a gown he had seen many times on Ginger. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No I'm ok." She sighed. "Well except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart. I can't be loved by everyone without a heart!"

It was then that Scarecrow came over carrying Elleree. "Is everything alright Gilligan?"

Gilligan nodded before returning to the tin woman. "Well...we're on our way to see the wizard. Maybe he can help you."

She nodded but before she could say anything they were interrupted by a cruel laugh!

There, standing on a tree branch was the WIcked Wizard! "So you all decided to help the boy have you? Well stay away from him!"

"Or what?" Scarecrow said angrily.

The Wizard smirked as he made a fireball and threw it at him! They all jumped back in fright!

The Wizard laughed wickedly as he vanished in a puff of smoke!

Gilligan gulped. "Maybe I should go at this alone. That way none of you get hurt."

Scarecrow looked at him in determination! "I don't care what that Wicked Wizard said! I'm going to make sure you see the wizard whether I get a brain or not!"

"Me too!" The Tin Woman said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm going and you can't leave me behind!"

Elleree crossed her arms. "I'm with them! We'll see to it that you get home no matter what!"

Gilligan smiled at them. "Gosh you guys are the best friends I've ever had." He looked at each in turn and his mind flashed back to Mary Ann and Ginger's tearful reunion with him. "I swear I feel like we've met before…"

"You weren't there when I was stuffed and sewn together were you?" Scarecrow asked.

"I've never left the China Town. Golly I'd remember you!" Elleree said smiling.

The Tin Woman smiled. "I wish I had run into a gallant man like you!"

Gilligan blushed before chuckling! "Well we know each other now don't we?"

The others smiled before linking arms and continuing on their way deeper into the forest where it began to get darker…


	5. Meeting the Cowardly Lion

As the forest got darker Gilligan looked around nervously well aware of the dangers that could be lurking. The jungle on the island could be just as frightening!

The Tin Woman looked around nervously. "Do you think we'll meet any wild animals?"

Scarecrow looked around as well. "I don't know…"

"Not sure but there could be lions, tigers, and bears!" Gilligan said gulping.

The girls eeped and huddled closer to the boys! Then they all screamed when a large lion jumped in front of them and ROARED!

Gilligan held onto Elleree as he ran behind a tree while Scarecrow shoved Tin Woman behind him protectively!

The lion's light blue eyes roamed over to the Scarecrow as he approached. He growled. "What's the matter you scared you lopsided bag of hay?"

The Tin Woman shot him a glare. "Oh go on and leave us alone!"

Gilligan put Elleree down behind the tree. "Stay there!" He ran out. "Hey Lion! Leave my friends alone!"

The lion growled as he turned to him and Gilligan was reminded of Leo and wished he had that corned hash!

The lion bent down to leap at him but Emeree ran out. "Don't hurt him!"

Gilligan saw the lion advance on Elleree and acted before he even thought about it! He rushed forward and smacked the lion on the nose! "I said to leave my friends alone!"

The lion jumped back startled and stared into the eyes of the first mate. He whimpered. "I wasn't gonna hurt her!"

"No but you tried to!" Gilligan said slightly startled at the tears that were gathering in the great beasts eyes. "Are you crying?" When the lion looked down he swallowed. "What are you a coward?"

The Lion nodded. "Yeah. I've been a coward all my life! I'm real lonely! I haven't got any courage at all! I haven't even slept in weeks! I'm afraid of everything!"

Scarecrow looked at him. "You think the Wizard could give him some courage?"

"I don't see why not," Gilligan said as he looked at the Lion. "You want to come with us? We're going to see the Wizard. Maybe he'll give you some courage."

Lion looked unsure. "Are...are you sure you'd want me to come along?"

Gilligan nodded with a comforting smile. "Of course we do. Come on."

The lion smiled. "Thanks Little Buddy…"

Gilligan stilled at that. Only one person had ever called him that. He swallowed as he was hit with a wave of homesickness. He missed his Skipper. "No problem…"

As they continued to walk through the forest Lion stuck close to Gilligan and it reminded the first mate of how overprotective Skipper could be when it came to him. No matter how angry he got he never hurt his Little Buddy. The cap slaps didn't hurt but they did get his attention.

Scarecrow looked up. "It's getting darker. We should maybe stop for the night."

"There's a cave not too far from here," Lion said and they headed off the yellow brick road and through the trees to where a cave stood. They went in.

Scarecrow looked at Gilligan. "I don't know much about your kind but I do know that you need rest."

Gilligan nodded as he tried to stifle a yawn.

The Lion lay down. "COme sleep by me. I'll keep you warm."

Gilligan nodded as he lay against him and set Elleree down. The little doll smiled as she curled up beside Gilligan.

Scarecrow and Tin Woman smiled as they sat at the mouth of the cave and kept watch for any dangers.

As Gilligan settled against Lion he could hear his heartbeat and almost instantly his mind flashed back to when the Skipper had held him at night for weeks after Kinkaid had left the island. That strong heartbeat was like an anchor to his storm-tossed nerves. He remembered hearing "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" being spoken softly to him. The poem had always been his favorite...and the Skipper's. It was something they had always shared and it brought comfort to the traumatized first mate.

Unconsciously he curled into a ball against the fur and felt the lion nuzzle him. He may not have any courage but the great beast promised protection.

Gilligan soon fell asleep under the watchful eyes of his new friends...much like that first night after Kinkaid left.

He should have known better than question their love for him no matter how angry they were with him.

He felt a strong sense of determination well up in him. He WOULD go home! He just hoped the Wizard would help him!


	6. Off To See The Wizard!

Gilligan groaned as he woke up and felt something that was draped over him shift. He blinked his eyes opened and looked around before remembering where he was. He looked down and saw the Lion had his paw draped over his chest and he was pulled against the great beast protectively.

"Hope you're hungry Gilligan. We found some food," Scarecrow said as he placed a few apples in front of him.

Gilligan sat up and Lion sat beside him. "Thanks." He looked nervously at him. "Uh...you're not gonna eat me are you?"

The Lion chuckled and shook his great head. "No of course not." He went to the entrance of the cave. "I'm going to get my own food. I'll be back."

After he left Gilligan used his pocket knife to cut some small pieces for Elleree. She smiled. "I don't need to eat but thank you."

He nodded as he continued to eat. The Lion returned an hour later and the fivesome made their way back to the yellow brick road.

After awhile the forest began to thin out and the five friends came upon a poppy field. Up ahead was the beautiful Emerald City! Gilligan's breath was taken away by it's brilliance! "Wow…! Mr Howell would have a field day! It's beautiful!"

Scarecrow smiled. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They all took off laughing! Unknowingly though the WIcked Wizard had enchanted the poppies with a sleeping spell!

Gilligan felt unusually tired and his steps became stumbles. At one point he tripped and gained a good wif of the poppies. His eyes slid closed as sleep claimed him.

Elleree screamed! "Gilligan!"

Scarecrow and Tin Woman skidded to a stop and whirled around! Tin Woman gasped in horror as they ran over to their friends! Lion as well looked to be succombing to the Wicked Wizard's spell.

The Lion looked at Gilligan worriedly. "What's...what's wrong with him?" He yawned. "I feel so sleepy."

Scarecrow frowned. "This has to be a spell! We have to get him out of here!"

"What do we do?" Elleree asked fearfully.

"Put him on my back! I'll run him out of here!" Lion said swaying a bit. "Hurry!"

Scarecrow nodded as he and Tin Woman gently lifted Gilligan between them and laid him across Lion's back. He then bent down and scooped up Elleree as they ran towards the other side of the yellow brick road! They didn't stop until they were far enough away for the smell to not bother them. Lion lay down and let Gilligan slide off until he was beside him. Scarecrow and Tin Woman knelt down to wake him up.

"Great Oz he's young…" Tin Woman said softly. "He looks like a little boy."

Scarecrow nodded in worry. "I know. He misses his home."

Lion looked down at the first mate. "I bet they miss him more."

Elleree nodded tearfully as she raised her small hand and brushed the sailor's bangs out of his eyes. "He's so sweet and gentle."

As the minutes ticked by they watched over him. They let out a sigh of relief when his eyes flickered open and he looked around. "What happened?"

"The poppies were enchanted," Tin Woman said. "You haven't been asleep very long."

Gilligan sat up and looked around. His mind flashed back to a similar scene the morning after the hunt with his island family watching over him. He gave a small smile. "Come on. The Emerald City is closer and prettier than ever!"

Once he was up they continued the rest of their journey.

Once at the door Gilligan rang the doorbell and a man that looked like Wrongway Feldman but dressed in green garb looked around out of a small window! "Who rang that bell?!"

"We did!"

He glared at them. "Can't you read?"

"Read what?" Scarecrow asked confused.

"The notice!"

"What notice?" Tin Woman asked bewildered.

"It's on the door as plain as the nose on my face!" He looked around before scowling and going back in only to come out with a sign and hang it on the door before slamming his little door shut!

"Bell out of order. Please knock." They read it before shrugging as Gilligan grabbed hold of the knocker and knocked.

He came back out. "Now that's more like it! Now state your business!"

"We want to see the Wizard," they said.

The doorman started. "The Wizard?! Nobody's seen him! Even I haven't seen him!"

"Oh please sir it's awful important! THe Good Witch of the North sent me!" Gilligan said pleading.

He looked suspicious. "Prove it!"

"He's wearing the ruby shoes she gave him!" Scarecrow said.

Gilligan pulled up a pant leg to show him and the doorman instantly softened and smiled. "Well so you are! That's a horse of a different color come on in!"

The door opened and the five friends were instantly greeted with the beautiful city!

A cabbie came up and took them to a place so they could tidy up a bit before going to see the Wizard. The Scarecrow was stuffed with new straw, the Tin Woman and China Girl treated to a brand new shine, and Lion's mane was brushed thoroughly!

Gilligan looked at his reflection when the women were finished with him. His hair was trimmed and he now looked like he used to before his island exile. He looked more like himself and he had to smile at his reflection. It was the first time he could in awhile. For some reason he felt...well he felt better than he had in years.

For the first time in a long time he felt like a mighty sailin' man! For the first time in forever he felt something akin to hope well up in his chest.

For the first time in forever he felt good about being just Gilligan!

As they walked out the people people began pointing to the sky and screaming! Gilligan gulped at the message written in black smoke made by the Wicked Wizard's broom!

Surrender Gilligan

The first mate gulped before he and his friends ran to the door as the guard was calming people down and sending them away.

"Please Sir we gotta see the Wizard!" Gilligan said.

"Not nobody not no how!" the guard barked out.

"But he's Gilligan!" the Scarecrow said.

"The Wizard's Gilligan?" the guard asked before frowning. "Well..that makes all the difference. Wait here while I announce you at once." He turned and walked through a door.

They looked at each other in excitement!

"You hear that! He'll announce us at once! I've as good as got my brains!" Scarecrow said.

"I can already hear my heart beating!" Tin Woman said smiling.

"I'm going to have a family!" Elleree said excited.

Gilligan grinned. "I'll be home in time for supper!"

"In another hour I'll be king of the forest!" Lion said. He grinned. "Long live the king!"

Gilligan laughed as he shook his head at his friend!

AFter only minutes the guard returned! "The wizard says to go away!"

They watched the door slam shut and Gilligan sank onto the steps feeling his heart break.

"It's like we came a long way for nothing," Scarecrow said near tears himself.

Gilligan put his head in his hands. "No…! How...how am I gonna get home now?" He could only cry as he thought about his island family. "There...there was a storm...what if they're hurt! Oh Skipper! Mary Ann! Professor! Ginger! Mr and Mrs Howell!" He said sobbing.

Scarecrow put his arm around him. "We'll getcha into the wizard somehow…"

"They...they must have stopped wondering what happened to me by now…!" Gilligan said his breath hitching. "All those times I ran away thinking...thinking they didn't want me around and hurting them...breaking their hearts...I'm so selfish!" His tears came harder. "I'll never forgive myself...never never never!"

They tried to comfort the distraught sailor before hearing some even harder sobbing. They turned around he find the guard crying!

"Oh don't cry anymore! I can't stand it! Come in! Come in and see the Wizard!"

The door opened and they all stood up before linking hands and walking down a long hallway.

It was time to meet the Wizard of Oz!

A/N: Feed a starving author?


	7. Meeting the Wizard and Captured!

The four friends linked hands as Elleree rode in the basket. The ominous hall seemed long and intimidating as they approached a pair of large ornate doors.

"Come forward!" came a booming voice as the doors opened and they stepped inside. Inside was a large room full of emeralds and a golden throne Floating above it was a giant bald head!

Gilligan gulped! " Uh...Mr Wizard...Sir…?"

"Step forward boy! Tell me your name and why you have come!"

Gilligan took a few shaky steps forward. "I'm Gilligan the...the small and meek. We've come an awful long way and...w-well…"

"Get to the point!" the head boomed.

"Don't you yell at him!" Elleree scolded and Gilligan quickly shushed her!

Gilligan took a deep breath. "We need your help Sir. We were told that you were a great and powerful wizard! You see I was brought here by a big storm and dropped in Munchkinland. I'm trying to get home to my friends." He turned to his friends and motioned to them. "THe Scarecrow needs a brain and the Tin Woman a heart. Lion needs some courage and all Elleree wants is a family. Please Sir can you help us?"

The Wizard of Oz "Hmmm'ed" in thought. "I can and will but you must do something for me first."

"What is it?" Gilligan asked.

"Bring me the broomstick of the WIzard of the West."

"But we'd have to kill him to get it!" the Lion said frightfully.

"Bring me his broomstick and I will grant your requests! No go!"

"B-But…"GIlligan started.

"I SAID GO!"

They all ran out back to the lobby before looking at each other.

Gilligan sank into a nearby bench. "How are we going to get that broomstick?"

The Scarecrow frowned. "We'll have to sneak into his castle to get it."

Gilligan looked at Elleree. "Maybe you should stay here where it's safe."

"No! I want to help!"

Gilligan bit back a grin as she put her hands on her hips and shot him a look he was very familiar with. Mary Ann did it all the time!

After a minute they left and headed west to the Wicked Wizard's castle. The deeper they got the darker it got it seemed and the more spooky.

What they didn't know was that the Wicked Wizard was watching them and he sent his flying monkeys to get Gilligan!

When they saw them they ran to try to get away! While the Scarecrow was getting his stuffing torn out the Tin Woman was being held back and the Lion was locked in a battle! Gilligan ran with Elleree in his arms before he was picked up! "Hey put me down! HELP! SKIPPER!"

He could faintly hear the Lion roaring his name as he was carried off!

Gilligan was then dropped in front of the Wizard and watched warily as he circled the first mate.

"Well well well...welcome to my humble home boy!" he said with a wicked smirk.

Gilligan held Elleree but she was taken from him and put in the basket. "Let her go!"

"Of course...as soon as you give me those shoes."

Gilligan gulped. 'But Glinda told me not to!"

HE scowled. "Very well." He turned to his monkey. "THrow that basket into the river and drown her!"

"NO!" GIlligan said. "You can have them just let her go!"

The wizard smirked as he knelt down. "That's a good little boy...I knew you'd see reason." He reached to the shoes only to be zapped! He pulled back.

Gilligan winced! "I'm sorry! I didn't know they would do that! Can you still let her go?"

He glared. "No! Fool that I am I forgot. THose shoes will never come off as long as you're alive!"

Gilligan gulped!

"But that's not what's worrying me. It's how to do it. These things must be done delicately or you'll hurt the spell."

It was then that Elleree made her escape and GIlligan cheered her on! He was elated she got away!

The wizard scowled as he turned to a table and grabbed an hourglass before turning it. "You see that! That's how much longer you have to be alive and it isn't long boy! It isn't long! I can't wait forever to get those shoes!" He then stormed out leaving Gilligan alone.

The first mate felt his heart sink as he sat beside the wizard's large glass globe. Tears came to his eyes as he looked down. "I'm scared Skipper...I'm really scared…!"

"Gilligan? Gilligan little buddy where are you?!"

Gilligan's head shot up and he looked around. "Skipper?" His eyes landed on the globe where an image of the Skipper was looking around worriedly. "Skipper! I'm here Skipper! I'm in Oz! I'm trying to get home to you!" The image began to fade. "Don't go Skipper! Please don't go!" He jumped back when the Wizard appeared taunting him!

All he could do was curl up and pray as the hourglass was quickly emptying!


	8. Rescue and Going Home

Gilligan paced nervously after trying every way of getting out. He kept glancing at the hourglass much like how he had kept glancing at his watch during the hunt. He was feeling that same fear he had then only this time here was nowhere to run and hide.

He jumped as he heard pounding on the door and the welcome voice of the Scarecrow! "Gilligan! Gilligan are you in there?!"

He ran to the door! "Yeah! I'm in here! The Wizard locked me in here!"

"Stand back!" the Lion ordered and Gilligan backed up.

Within minutes the door swung open and he ran out and embraced everyone before they made their way down the stairs and to the door!

Only for it to slam shut on them! They turned as the guards ran forward with their spears while the Wicked Wizard laughed above them!

"Nice try but did you really think I'd let my quarry get away so easily?"

Gilligan gulped as the familiar fight or flight feeling welled up in his chest.

The wizard approached and Gilligan looked around for anything to fight with. He pulled out an apple and gulped before stepping forward and throwing a fastball at the Wizard!

Only for it to miss and hit the rope holding up the chandelier! It fell and landed on the guards allowing for them to escape out of another door!

On the way out Gilligan managed to grab a sword from a suit of armor as they ran throughout the castle while being pursued! At one point they ended up trapped on the roof.

The wizard smirked as he approached. "Well well well...thought you were pretty smart did you?! Well...the last to go will see the first four go before him!"

The wizard created a fireball but before he could move Gilligan ran forward and with a primal yell he stabbed the sword into the Wicked Wizard's midsection! For a brief moment the two met eyes as he let go of the sword and stepped back.

"Game over...I win," Gilligan said as the Wicked Wizard fell and turned to dust. His broom and the sword clattered to the ground!

One of the guards looked at him. "He's dead you...you've killed him!"

Gilligan gulped! "I didn't mean to! He was going to hurt my friends and…"

"Hail to Gilligan! The Wicked Wizard is dead!" The guard said as he and the others kneeled before him!

Gilligan grinned before he remembered! "The broom! May we have it?"

"Yes of course and take it with you!"

Gilligan turned to his friends. They smiled at him before they all left and headed back to the Emerald City!

On the way back Gilligan felt something he hadn't felt in a long time: proud of himself.

Once back in the Emerald City they were greeted with great fanfare and hailed as heroes as they were escorted to the Wizard of Oz!

The Wizard seemed generally surprised! "Well now I see you not only survived but have gotten rid of a true monster. Very good."

Gilligan smiled. "Thanks Sir. Now we'd like you to keep your promise to us Sir...if you please."

"Not so fast! I need to think about the matter. Go away and come back tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?!" Gilligan cried. "But I wanna go home now!"

"You better keep your promises to us!" Scarecrow said angrily.

As they argued Elleree saw a curtain moving and went over. She pulled it away revealing a man that looked like Mr Howell! He turned around and his eyes went wide before he threw the curtain back but it was too late!

"Who are you?! " the Tin Woman demanded.

The man winced. "I am the Great and Powerful...uh Wizard of Oz."

"You are?!" Gilligan said shocked. "You...you…" He clenched his hands. "You're a bad man!"

The Wizard shook his head. "No my boy I'm not a bad man...just a bad wizard."

"What about the heart you promised the Tin Woman?! And the courage you promised Lion!" Scarecrow demanded!

"And Scarecrow's brain!"

The Wizard chuckled. "Son everyone has a brain. It's how you learn but there is one thing that you haven't got and that's a diploma!" He reached into a black bag and pulled out a rolled up paper. "So by the power vested in me I present to you your diploma of Thd!"

"Thd?" Scarecrow asked.

He smirked. 'Doctor of Thinkology!"

The next one he turned to was the Lion. "Now you think you don't have any courage but courage comes from within. Always keep in mind that courage is not the absense of fear but rather the ability to confront danger and willingness to protect others. You have done that here with your friends." He smiled and pulled out a medal with the word "COURAGE". "What you don't have is a medal.

The Lion smiled as he stood proudly.

He turned to the Tin Woman. "Now my Dear you want a heart. You have no idea how lucky you are not to have one. Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable."

She frowned. "But I still want one."

He smiled as he knelt down and picked up Elleree before standing up. "My Dear you already have a heart. And with that heart comes love." He gave Elleree to her. "The love of a family is the strongest love of all."

The two girls smiled at each other and hugged one another.

The WIzard then frowned and looked at Gilligan.

The boy sighed. "I doubt there's anything in that black bag for me."

He put a hand on his shoulder. "In here no but I have a hot air balloon ready to be used." He smiled at the sailor's wide eyes and growing hopeful smile. "And I'll take you there myself!"

The next day the balloon was set up and the Wizard addressed the crowd leaving the Scarecrow in charge. As he talked Gilligan said goodbye to his new friends before going up the stairs to the platform to join the Wizard in his balloon.

Unfortunately...like the rescues on the island something ALWAYS goes wrong! Poor Gilligan was in such a rush that he tripped and knocked over one of the men that had been holding down the balloon and that man stumbled into the other one thus letting the balloon go!

"No wait! Don't go without me! Come back!" Gilligan cried as he rushed after it!

"I can't My Boy I don't know how it's done!" The Wizard said as Gilligan kept running after it and even ran out of the Emerald City before collapsing onto his hands hands and knees and slamming his fist on the ground in frustration and anger! "NO!"

After a moment he felt furry arms wrap around him in comfort. "Stay with us then Gilligan. We all love you."

Gilligan looked at the Lion before shaking his head. "I can't I...I have to get back...this place is beautiful but it's not home."

Scarecrow looked up. "Gilligan! Here comes someone who can help you!"

Gilligan looked up and say the familiar bubble. He stood up as Glinda appeared. "Glinda can you help me? Please can you help me?"

She smiled. "Dear Boy you don't need any help any longer. You've always had the power to return to your home."

"I have?" Gilligan asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell him before?" Tin Woman asked.

"Because he wouldn't have believed me. He had to learn it for himself," Glinda replied.

"What did you learn Gilligan?' the Scarecrow said.

Gilligan shut his eyes in thought. "Well..I learned that...that families stick together no matter what and if I ever really needed something the one I got will always be there for me and no matter how mad they might get at me they do love me and I love them. I don't need to look any further to find where I belong." He opened his eyes and smiled a little. "Is that right?"

Glinda smiled. "Thats all there is!"

He smiled as they others grinned.

"I should have thought of it for you!" Scarecrow said.

"I should have found it in my heart!" Tin Woman said.

"No he had to learn it for himself. "Now those shoes will take you home in two seconds!"

Gilligan looked down at the ruby shoes before smiling. He turned to the others. "Thank you all of you!"

"You be careful Little Buddy," the Lion said.

Gilligan smiled wetly. "I will."

"Safe journey," Scarecrow said.

Tin Woman carried Emeree over and they both kissed his cheeks goodbye. He hugged them before turning to Glinda.

"I'm ready now."

She nodded. "Now close your eyes. Tap your heels together three times."

Gilligan did as he was told.

"Now think to yourself: There's no place like home."

Gilligan smiled as took a deep breath. "There's no place like home...There's no place like home...There's no place like home…"

LIke the first time everything went black as he repeated his mantra.


	9. There's No Place Like Home

"Oh thank Heavens! He's coming to!"

Gilligan mumbled as his eyes fluttered open.

"Gilligan Little Buddy?"

Gilligan looked around and found himself in the Professor's hut surrounded by the other Castaways! He looked at the worried Skipper.

"It's me Little Buddy...the Skipper…" the big man said as he placed a hand on his forehead where a wet rag was resting.

Gilligan smiled as he put his hand on the familiar strong arm. "Skipper…"

The captain smiled wetly as he sagged in relief!

Mr Howell smiled. "Well now Gilligan seems alright!"

Mary Ann and Ginger pushed their way forward to kiss his cheeks making the boy blush!

The Professor then urged them all to leave, Skipper included, and let him rest. He sat beside the bed and reapplied the rag. "How do you feel Gilligan?" he asked gently.

"I'm...I'm ok. What happened?"

Roy sighed as he held the first mate's hand. "When you didn't come back we got worried. Skipper wanted to go out to look for you but we saw a funnel out in the ocean that was quickly heading our way. We feared the worst."

Gilligan caught the crack in his voice. "Professor…"

"Gilligan I'm so sorry. I never meant to send you into harms way. I would never wish you to be hurt!"

Gilligan only smiled. 'It's alright. Only one as protective over me as the Skipper is you."

Roy sighed. "I appreciate your forgiveness Gilligan." He took the sailor's hand in his own. "After sending you away to get the radio we all talked about our own nightmares. Gilligan, the reason we've all been so distant is because we all were having vicious nightmares about what could have happened. Losing you is our greatest fear."

Gilligan frowned. "I was lost...I went to a beautiful place called Oz!"

The Professor looked puzzled. "Oz?'

"Yeah! The entire time I wanted to go home! At first I didn't know which one to go to but as I traveled I realized that home was here...with my family."

The Professor looked at him in thought. "Sounds like you took the same trip Dorothy did. Wasn't that story on the radio a few days ago?"

"Yeah they played the entire movie on it…" His eyes went wide. "It was a dream? All of it?"

He nodded. Then smiled. "It was on your mind and perhaps you needed it. Were we in it?"

Gilligan nodded and told him all about the dream and who everyone was. He then frowned. "Where did you guys find me?"

"In the Howell hut. You took a bad hit to the head and for awhile we thought that you would leave us." He squeezed his hand. "No one wanted to leave you alone and I swear it hasn't stopped raining until today."

"How long was I out?"

"A few days."

Gilligan stared as the Professor got up and retrieved a bamboo cup. "I want you to drink this. It will help you sleep."

Gilligan nodded as he drank it. He felt the Professor lay him back down and cover him up. As he fell asleep he heard the Professor speak gently.

"Remember my dear friend: there's no place like home."

Gilligan smiled as sleep claimed him. Those words rang truer now than ever before.

Roy stepped outside to the awaiting castaways and grinned as the Skipper grilled him. He told them about Gilligan's dream and everyone's roles. They were all amused at their own and weren't surprised about Kinkaid representing the Wicked Witch. The fact that Gilligan had defeated Kinkaid gave them hope that he'd be alright.

Mary Ann smiled as she looked up. "A rainbow!"

They turned and smiled when they saw it. It gave them hope.

There really was no place like home.


End file.
